my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Laug PE954803
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 9, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is the same sound effect as Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601. Info *'First recorded': 1984 *'Creator': Alan Howarth *'Owner': Lucasfilm (1984-2008), The Hollywood Edge (2008-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': May 23, 1984 *'First heard': Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *'Area used': Worldwide Sound Effects Description Children, Small Group, Laugh, Giggle Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * Abby Hatcher (Heard once in "Mo and Bo in the Snow.") * Adventure Time (Heard once in "My Two Favorite People.") * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Internet.") * Amazing Animals * America's Funniest Home Videos * American Housewife (Heard once in "Mom Guilt.") * Arthur (Heard once in "Speak Up, Francine!.") * Balamory (Heard in "When I Honk My Horn" Song.) * Barney & Friends (Heard in:) ** "Hoo's in the Forest?" (once) ** "Safety First!" (once) ** "The One and Only You" (once during the story of "A Young Girl Who Lived in a Shoe.") ** "All Aboard!" (twice) * Beakman's World (Heard once in "Horses, Beakmania & Refridgerators.") * The Berenstain Bears (Heard once in "Catch the Bus.") * Between the Lions (Heard once in "King Midas" and "The Hopping Hen.") * Bobby's World (Heard once in "Bad Manners Bobby.") * Charlie's Colorforms City (Heard once in "Adventurer Charlie.") * Clarence * The Cleveland Show (Heard in "Of Lice and Men".) * Committed (Heard once in "Liz's Choice".) * Curious George (Heard once in "School of Dance.") * Dan Vs. (Heard once in "The WolfMan.") * Danny Phantom * Dragon Tales (Heard twice in "To Fly with Dragons" and once in the Sesame Workshop logo.) * The Emperor's New School (Heard once in ""Empress Malina.") * Everybody Hates Chris (Heard once in "Everybody Hates Basketball".) * The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Ruled Out!.") * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard once in "Squeakerboxxx.") * George Shrinks (Heard once in "Toy George.") * Go Away, Unicorn! (Heard once in "Swap 'Til You Drop, Unicorn!.") * Grim & Evil (Heard once in "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure".) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Heard once in "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure".) * Harvey Girls Forever! * Hey Arnold! (Heard once in "6th Grade Girls", "Field Trip" and "Gerald Comes Over.") * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Happy Campers.") * iCarly (Heard once in "iKiss.") * Inanimate Insanity II (Heard once in the song "Afterlife to the Limelife.") * King of the Hill (Heard once in "You Gotta Believe.") * Let's Go Luna! (Heard once in "Lullaby for Baby Vlad.") * The Looney Tunes Show (Heard once in "Bobcats on Three!.") * MAD (Heard once in "After Bert.") * The Magic School Bus Rides Again * Mischief City (Heard once in "Sore Winners.") * Mixels (Heard once in "The Quest for the Lost Mixamajig" and "Nixel, Nixel, Go Away.") * Mr. Bean (TV Series) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Attack of the 5 1/2 Ft. Geek.") * Nini's Treehouse * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard once in "The Boy Who Cried Alien" and "Elise Mere Mortal.") * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard once in "Mystery Science Fair 201X".) * Oswald (TV Series) * PAW Patrol (Heard once in "Pups Save the Carnival.") * Phineas and Ferb (Heard once in "Split Personality".) * Pig Goat Banana Cricket (Heard once in "The Tooth of my True Love.") * The Powerpuff Girls * The Proud Family (Heard once in "A Star is Scorned.") * Puppy Dog Pals (Heard once in "Walking the Bob" when the children are swinging.) * Robot and Monster * Robotboy * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Scrubbin' Down Under", "Belch of Destiny" and "The Big Answer.") * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Heard once in the Sesame Workshop logo.) * Salute Your Shorts (Heard once in a low pitch in "The Intro") * Sesame Street (Heard once in the short "We're the Number One!" and in the Sesame Workshop logo.) * Seven Little Monsters (Heard twice in "The Big Store" and heard once in "Pennies for Seven" and "A Pony Tale.") * Shalom Sesame * Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories (Heard many times in "Weird Parents".) * Skinnamarink TV * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Scaredy Pants," "The Snowball Effect," "Krabby Land," "Sun Bleached," and "Unreal Estate.") * Stargate SG-1 (Heard often in "Learning Curve.") * Steven Universe (Heard once in "Maximum Capacity.") * Superjail! (Heard once in "Uh Oh, It's Magic.") * Teacher's Pet (Heard once in "Muttamorphosis.") * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "TV Knight.") * Transformers: Rescue Bots * Unfabulous * What About Mimi? (Heard once in "Skiing is Believing.") * What Ever Happened to Robot Jones? TV Specials * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Trick or Treason (1994) * The Story of Santa Claus (1996) * The Town Santa Forgot (1993) Movies * (500) Days of Summer (2009) * All the Pretty Horses (2000) * The Avengers (2012) * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) *Don't worry He Won't get far on Foot (2018) * Gladiator (2000) * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (2018) (Heard once in a low volume.) * Heaven Is for Real (2014) * Hot Fuzz (2007) * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) (Debut) * The Incredibles (2004) * Man of Steel (2013) * Nanny McPhee (2006) * Once Upon a Christmas Miracle (2018) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Shrek the Third (2007) (Heard once In "Double Pitched.") * Star Trek (2009) * Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) (Heard once in outtakes.) (High Pitched) * Transformers (2007) * Wonder (2017) Videos * Barney - Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997 video) (heard once during the song "Listen.") * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) (Videos) (heard once in a low volume during the nursery rhyme "There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe") * Disney's Sing-Along-Songs: Let's Go To Disneyland Paris! Shorts * Inside-Out Boy Commercials Germany: * Kinder Schoko Bons (1998) New Zealand: * McDonald's - Make it Click! (2004) * Ministry of Health - Eat Move Live: Big change starts small (2017) * Western First National Real Estate - Christmas (2018, radio) UK: * TP Toys - Summer 2015 (2015) * McDonald's Happy Meal - Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2016) USA: * Discovery Zone (heard twice in the "I Don't Think So" Commercial that ran from 1993-1997) * Fantastic Gymnastic Vault Challenge TV Commercial, 'Stick the Landing' * Secret Ultra Dry (1996) (Heard twice.) * Universal Studios Hollywood Promo (1992) * PBS Kids Frosted Flakes Commercials (1998-2006) Logos * Fright House Pictures (2017) (Logos) * Sesame Workshop (2000) (Logos) * Tommy Nelson (Logos) Video Games * The Magic School Bus Explores the Human Body (1994) (PC Game) * SimCity 3000 Unlimited Promos Canada: *YTV - Jacob Two-Two (2008) USA: * MGM/UA Family Entertainment (1995) (Promos) * Nick Jr. - Animated Adventure (1995) * PBS Kids: Use Your Imagination (2004) * Playhouse Disney Promos (2001-2007) (Heard in a normal pitch and low pitch.) * Universal Studios Hollywood Promo (1992) Bumpers * Nickelodeon Summer Bumpers (2014-2015) (Bumpers) * Noggin/Nick Jr.: I Don't Like Candy Corn (2005-2011) * PBS Millennium station ID (1999-2000) Previews * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth (Previews) * The Land Before Time VHS Collection (1997-2000) (Previews) * Universal Studios - Family Features (2001) Trailers * The Adventures of Pinocchio (1996) (Trailers) * Allen Gregory (2011) (Trailers) * Dr. Seuss Animated Classics (2003) (Used along with Giggling Two Childre PE131001.) * Hearts in Atlantis (2001) (Trailers) * Hollywood Homicide (2003) (Trailers) * Moana (2016) (Trailers) * R.L. Stine's Monsterville: The Cabinet of Souls (2015) (Trailers) * Shark Tale (2004) (Trailers) TV Spots Theme Parks * Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin (Theme Parks) Youtube Videos * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Markiplier (Heard in Darkiplier Moments) * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) * Webkinz * WhitneyGoLucky Other Media * Mix 98.1 * Zillow (radio ad, 2018) (Used along with Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 or Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501 Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Laug PE954803/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge